What Good Are Tears?
by Dragon Angel
Summary: This is about the thought's running through Mewtwo's mind when Amber(Ai) and the other Pokemon die...not happy...Added new A/N, read it if you haven't already


A/N: Kay' people, this story came to me today, after watching the Mewtwo's Origin thingie over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. It made me depressed and this is my first sad story thing soooo...yeah. Enjoy!  
  
New A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I was just wondering, if you think I should make another story that reflects this one somehow, and if you think I should, could you give me some ideas? Like what it should be about? Yeah, I know I changed the song but I was listening to it today and thought 'That song works a whole lot better with this story than Wonderful did.' So I changed it! I might have gotten some of the lyrics wrong so tell me if I did.  
  
Dedicated to Michael Hoffmann of Fairbanks, AK because he's like my only friend who actually knows what a Mewtwo is...  
  
  
  
What Good Are Tears?  
  
By ~Dragon Angel~  
  
  
  
"Charrr..." Charmandertwo looked down at himself s he disappeared. Why was he leaving? Did he have to go somewhere?  
  
"Squirtle..."  
  
"Bulba..." Why were Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo leaving also? Why couldn't me and Amber go with them? They looked like they didn't want to leave, so why did they? I looked around to see where they went, but they just left, no good-bye or anything. Why?  
  
Where did they go? Amber looked...what was the word?....sad? Wait.... why is she leaving too? Those little blue lights....They made Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, and Bulbasaurtwo disappear. She knows that, so, why is she smiling, yet sad with those blue lights swirling around her? What's wrong, Amber? What's happening? She has to know what's happening, she's taught me everything else about this world so why shouldn't she know what's happening now?  
  
"It feels...like it's time...to say good-bye..." The moon behind her shines brightly, reflecting her eyes, which were full of...what was it?....sadness?....hope?....I can't tell...Why can't I tell?  
  
Good-bye?... Why do we have to say good-bye? Why can't Amber stay with me? Why is she fading out of sight? Is it because of the blue lights? The moon and sky have disappeared, all that's left is the landscape below us...Why? Can't Amber remember them anymore? Now my eyes hurt....Why do they hurt, burn? Why is Amber leaving me like the others? I feel...something.. I wipe my eyes...why are they wet? Why do they still hurt? What are....these?  
  
"They're tears. Your crying." Tears?.... what are tears? Why do they hurt?  
  
Crying?.... What is crying? When tears fall out of your eyes, or is it when you're sad?  
  
"My Daddy used to tell me a bedtime story that when Pokemon are sad, and they cry, they're tears are filled of life." Life? What's life? You told me once....it's when you aren't dead? What is death? Is it when you go away? Did the others die? Are you dying too, Amber?  
  
I'm so...sad... Now the tears are spilling out of my eyes, but they're just replaced by new ones...Why won't they stop? Why is the landscape now disappearing into little blue lights?  
  
"I have to go..." What!? Go!? But she said she'd stay here with me, forever...you're just going to leave me like Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, and Bulbasauretwo did?...  
  
Why? Why do you have to go? Stay with me, Amber! I won't ask you anymore questions, just stay with me!  
  
"I don't know...But it's all right. Thank you for caring about me...and don't cry, Mewtwo. You should be happy!" Happy? Why should I be happy, Amber?! I can barely see you anymore...there's nothing to be happy about! "You're alive, and life is wonderful..." I gasp as you fade from sight... Amber!? Why can't I see you anymore?! Why does your voice sound so far away?! Where are you!?...  
  
The last of the blue lights fade from sight, along with your memories...why did you leave?...why are you gone now?...if my tears are full of life, why can't they bring you back?... Why am I all alone now, in this black void of emptiness?....What did I do to deserve this?...  
  
...these tears.... What good are they?... I can feel my rage building up, but I don't care...Amber is gone, and she won't come back...Please, Amber...come back! Don't go! Please! Amber!! I can feel stuff happening all around me in a physical sense. Mentally, I can feel something rising within me....What is it...I don't care anymore....Amber is gone, she'll never laugh with me again or play with me again....or even teach me what crying is... Amber!! Why are you gone?! Can you hear me?! Come back!! Why won't you answer?! Why!!......I feel so tired now but...Why...am I the only survivor?...  
  
Sometime later...  
  
...I have slept for so long.... It seems like...forever....but I remember ...something ...someone ... 'Life...is wonderful'... but...why? Who is this person....that keeps appearing in my dreams?...I don't know, but...maybe... sometime....I'll find out...  
  
  
  
  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here?  
  
Whose heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear?  
  
Is it too late?  
  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
  
Best Friends forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do?  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do  
  
What I would give if you returned to me  
  
Someday, somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back  
  
To me  
  
I'd crawl through an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Waves of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
Just let love guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true North  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
You'll see  
  
A million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do  
  
What I would give if you returned to me  
  
Someday, somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back  
  
To me  
  
I'd hold you close  
  
And shout the words  
  
I only wish for before  
  
For one more chance  
  
For one last dance  
  
There's a lot of things  
  
That I would like to know  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do  
  
What I would give if you returned to me  
  
Someday, somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back  
  
To me  
  
---If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
Midnight Sons  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yo, homies, if I owned Pokemon or that song up there, I wouldn't be sitting in a crappy old chair, at a crappy old desk, typing at a crappy keyboard, hooked up to a crappy old computer, watching Mewtwo's Origin over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. 


End file.
